Renonciation
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Ma bien aimée, mon abandonnée, ma perdue,je t'ai laissée là bas aux confins du monde... Une autre façon d'apprécier Révélation. OS Normalement!


Coucou amis lecteurs.

Voici un petit OS (quoique si vous faites un peu pression, je pourrais faire un triptique !) s'inspirant de révélation. Pour ma part, je n'aime pas ce livre, et j'ai donc imaginé cet OS autour de l'événement qui m'aurait vraiment scotchée : la mort de Bella après la naissance de Nessie.

Disclaimers : tout est à S.M.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Mille morsures.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.

_Renonciation._

_**Jacob POV.**_

Ma bien aimée, mon abandonnée, ma perdue, je t'ai laissée là bas au fond du monde. De mon monde. Je ne peux pas te rejoindre. Je ne peux plus. Dieu sait que j'aimerais mais ça m'est impossible désormais. Je pouvais tout défier pour toi : ma famille, mes traditions, ma meute, un traité ancestral. Mais je ne peux combattre cette fois ci. Qui suis-je pour m'élever contre la dette de tout homme ? Je voudrais tant pourtant… Mais je ne suis que moi et je ne peux pas faire des miracles. Néanmoins, pour une fois, j'aimerais avoir cette faculté.

J'ai regagné ma chambre de jeune homme, avec ces meubles si familiers sur lesquels j'ai si souvent posé mes mains qui les aimaient. Je n'ai pas pris garde au sang qui souillait mes vêtements, ton sang qui coulait encore sur moi. Sans un cri je me suis effondré sur mon lit, me tordant de douleur, tentant en vain d'exorciser mes tourments. Cependant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : j'en suis incapable. Tu es partout ici. Dans chaque fibre de mon corps, de mon esprit même. Ton odeur embaume l'air, même si tu n'es pas rentrée ici depuis des semaines. Je deviens fou, et un peu plus à chaque seconde. A terre désormais, tous mes ouvrages qui m'ont nourris, parce que tu aimais la lecture. Les hauts de Hurlevent, Orgueil et préjugés, tous ces livres ennuyeux au possible que j'avais dévorés, annotés, pour pouvoir en parler avec toi. Que tu m'apprécies. Que tu m'aimes. Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Tu ne m'as jamais aimée comme je t'aime. Toute la nuit, j'ai cherché en vain le sommeil. Comment aurais-je pu le trouver, alors que tu viens de me quitter. Alors que je t'ai vue partir, sans rien dire. Tu semblais heureuse. Apaisée. Tu ne lui en voulais pas. Mais moi, moi qui te serrais la main, qui hurlais ton nom, tu ne me consolais pas. Tu me croyais fort. Mais je ne le suis pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Tellement besoin de toi. Tout ce décor qui m'a vu grandir, pousser, devenir moi, me parait aujourd'hui étranger, impossible. Ce monde qui n'est plus le tien est devenu un monde faux, dans lequel ma place n'a jamais existé.

Pourtant, c'est mon pays ici.

C'est mon village.

C'est la Push.

Je l'ai connu, autrefois…

Il va falloir le reconnaître, réapprendre à y respirer, à y faire ma place, mon rôle d'homme au milieu des hommes. Mais sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

Tu revenais de voyage de noce par cet avion d'Amérique du sud avec cette « chose » en toi. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis sorti et une meute d'individus m'attendait, la gueule ouverte, prêts à t'étriper ainsi que ta nouvelle famille. Ils criaient, hurlaient et posaient des questions innombrables. Que pouvais-je leur répondre ?

Ils te connaissaient tous, ils avaient tous vu la couleur de tes yeux, l'incroyable distance de ton regard, ta maladresse touchante, les formes bouleversantes de ton visage et de ton corps. Même ceux qui ne t'avaient aperçue qu'une seule petite fois n'avaient pu t'oublier. Je les sentais, derrière leur animosité et leur peur, secrètement émus, déchirés, touchés, blessés même… Mais peut être étais-ce ma propre peine que je projetais sur leurs visages, ma propre blessure qui saignait, quand ils prononçaient ton nom. J'ai regagné ma chambre en effet. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue. La nuit a passé. Je n'ai pas dormi. Le soleil se lève et le jour semble morne. Sous cette brume empoisonnée par leurs fatigues d'hier, les hommes s'éveillent, déjà exténués d'être aujourd'hui. Je frissonne en entendant un cri. C'est lui. C'est Edward. Il est comme moi. Désespéré. Tu nous as quittés. Tous les deux. Maintenant que tu n'es plus, nous nous comprenons. J'ai vu dans ses prunelles la même douleur quand ta main blême est retombée sur le drap. J'ai lu ma haine dans ses yeux quand il m'a annoncé la terrible nouvelle, quand j'ai su qu'un monstre te tuait de l'intérieur et qu'il y avait glissé le germe. Un nouveau cri. Mon cri. Mon cri qui fait écho à celui de ton mari. Un nouveau frisson aussi, et moi qui me pelotonne dans un plaid. Je ne devrais pas ressentir la fraicheur de l'aube, ma température est trop élevée. Pourtant, depuis que tu n'es plus là, j'ai froid. Constamment froid. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là… Jamais, jamais plus je n'aurais chaud dans mon sang et dans ma chair.

Les larmes de désespoir et de fureur obscurcissent mon esprit.

_-« Bella, pourquoi est tu partie ? Bella comment en sommes nous arrivés là ? Bella ne me laisse pas ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! »_

Je crie, je hurle et roule sur le sol comme un dément. L'image horrible de toi, te tordant de douleur sur le lit d'hôpital de Carlisle me rend fou. Tu crachais un geyser de sang et tu expiais tes fautes en voulant mettre un monstre au monde. Depuis des jours de le voyais grandir cet enfant du diable, dans ton ventre, le distordant, t'infligeant les pires maux, te brisant les côtes. Mais là, encore, tu restais idéale, parfaite. Tu étais encore humaine, tu étais encore vivante, et tu restais encore ma Bella, même si tu avais épousé Edward, même si tu lui avais fait l'amour. Malgré tout, tu étais encore un peu à moi. J'étais prêt à tout pour te sauver, et ta sangsue aussi. Il pensait que ta lubie était d'être maman. Il m'a même proposé de te faire un enfant. Comment as-tu pu épouser un type qui te connaissait aussi mal ? Moi j'avais tout de suite compris. Tu ne voulais pas un bébé. Tu voulais son bébé. Et, parce que tu es mon amie et parce que tu m'as supplié de ne pas m'y opposer, je t'ai laissé dans ta folie. Je t'ai vue perdre tes forces, je t'ai vu agoniser, je t'ai vu partir. J'ai entendu l'affreux craquement de ton dos quand tu es entré en travail, j'ai vu le nourrisson déchiqueter de ses dents ton ventre violacé mais encore tendre et rond, ton ventre que j'aurais tellement voulu connaitre, embrasser, parcourir de mes baisers. Je t'ai vu dévisager Edward, j'ai entendu ton cœur s'accélérer puis s'arrêter net. Ton époux a saisi la seringue contenant son venin. Il l'a maintenue au dessus de toi pendant quelques secondes et il a hésité. Il a hésité un millième de seconde avant de t'injecter son poison… Il a hésité et tu ne t'es jamais réveillée. Je t'ai appelée, j'ai t'ai suppliée, mais tu ne t'es pas redressée. Je suis resté, à te tenir dans mes bras, pendant que ton mari langeait le monstre qui venait de te prendre. Une vie pour une vie. La sienne contre la tienne. Moi, je te berçais, je caressais tes cheveux, embrassais ta peau. Lui, il s'occupait de votre petite fille. Tu avais la peau douce. Et des lèvres vraiment agréables aux baisers. Tu étais une merveille et j'aurais su te rendre heureuse, si tu l'avais voulu. Si tu m'avais laissé faire…

S'il n'y avait pas eu de vampires, si le monde avait été normal, nous aurions été ensembles. Tu me l'avais avoué toi-même, nous étions des âmes sœurs. Nous nous aimions et nous nous aimerions toujours parce que c'était ainsi. Edward avait un ascendant sur toi, il exerçait cette fascination, une emprise que je ne possédais pas. Mais tu m'aimais. Tu m'aimais et tu me l'avais dit. Je tenais la femme de ma vie qui venait d'offrir son sang pour l'enfant d'un mort. Et ainsi, sur ton lit, livide, les yeux clos, le visage de nouveau lisse et serein, tu m'es apparue comme le jour de notre première rencontre : j'étais de nouveau sur la plage de la Push et je te voyais. J'avais été, ce jour là, saisi par l'envie furieuse, mortelle, de chasser, de détruire tous ceux qui, là, derrière moi, sur leur planche de surf ou sur le sable, qui s'apprêtaient à te voir. Ils pourraient de voir comme je te voyais : belle, ingénue, maladroite, humble, mince, timide, inondée par l'unique rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à percer les nuages. Tu étais un ange, une apparition. Tu étais à moi. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, je voulais aussi qu'ils te voient. Je voulais que le monde entier sût combien tu étais, merveilleusement, incroyablement, inimaginablement, belle. Te montrer à l'univers, le temps d'un éclair, puis m'enfermer avec toi, seul, et te regarder pendant l'éternité.

Quand le docteur Cullen était enfin arrivé, il nous avait trouvé, Edward et moi, tous deux entrains de te contempler. C'est là que j'ai peu à peu repris conscience, même si je n'étais pas tombé dans les pommes. Je ne me souviens de rien entre l'arrêt de ton cœur et son retour. La sangsue pense que mon cerveau tente de me protéger, annihilant les souvenirs traumatisants. Mais moi je ne veux pas que mon cerveau « gomme » un seul instant de toi. Je me souviens donc, à ce moment là, d'avoir vu d'abord ta bouche ouverte. Le trou sombre de ta bouche ouverte, et le feston presque transparent des dents délicates qui apparaissaient en haut et en bas, dépassant à peine le bord de tes lèvres pâles. Je commençais à trembler. Edward et Carlisle aussi. Il en avait sans doute trop vu à l'hosto, de ces bouches ouvertes, les bouches des corps dont l'autorité de la vie vient d'abandonner d'un seul coup toutes les cellules. Ils ne sont plus, brusquement, que de la viande vide, en proie à la pesanteur.

Il a placé sa main en coupe sous ton menton, doucement, et a refermé ta bouche. Il a attendu une seconde, a retiré sa main…

Et ta bouche est restée ouverte.

Il a soupiré. Edward a arraché une porte.

Moi..

Moi j'ai crié à la lune, te serrant toujours dans mes bras, comme si la chaleur de mon corps, comme si ma vie pourrait te rendre la tienne. Je suis resté ainsi de longues heures, attendant un miracle.

Mais aucun miracle ne s'est produit.

Ta bouche ouverte, nacrée par le froid et le sang retiré, était comme l'ourlet d'un coquillage fragile. Tes paupières étaient deux longues feuilles lasses, dont les lignes des cils et des sourcils dessinaient le contour d'un trait d'ombre dorée. Ton nez était mince, droit, tes narines légèrement bombées et bien ouvertes, comme si tu dormais. Et tu dormais, seulement d'un sommeil bien trop profond pour que je puisse te réveiller. Tes cheveux d'un brun chaud reflétaient la lumière d'or du crépuscule. Ils entouraient ta tête de courtes ondulations aux reflets de soleil qui cachaient en partie ton front et tes joues, ne laissant apparaître des oreilles que le lobe de celle de gauche, pétale au creux d'une boucle. Je pleurais et Edward avait rompu le silence.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'envie.

-Pourquoi ? » M'étais-je écrié, à bout. « Elle t'a épousé. Jusqu'au bout, elle n'a pensé qu'à te faire plaisir, à te donner ce bébé pour que tu puisses conserver quelque chose d'elle ! Moi qu'est ce que j'ai hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ! » Avais-je continué en essuyant mes pleurs d'un revers de la main.

-« Tu as son amitié. Son amour. Et toi, tu peux exprimer ta douleur. Si tu savais à quel point je t'envie de pouvoir pleurer, déverser tout ce mal qui me torture… »

J'ai continué de verser des larmes et de te serrer dans mes bras. Edward ne semblait pas y voir quelque chose à redire. Je ne t'avais pas eu vivante, je te possédais morte.

Bella, mon tendre amour.

Bella où es tu ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi !

Bella pardonne moi. Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je suis ton meilleur ami, je ne voulais pas te blesser, jamais. Mais, aimer Edward, celui qui sans un mot, sans un regard avait ravit ton cœur, celui qui, après t'avoir abandonnée avait pu te reprendre, je ne le pouvais pas. Je regardais tes lèvres Bella. Je les ai toujours regardées. Je les voyais trembler d'amour au passage de son nom. Alors, j'avais voulu te séparer de lui, définitivement, brutalement, que tu saches que c'était fini et que moi, ton soleil, je veillerais sur tes jours et tes nuits. Derrière toi, il n'y avait plus que le noir. Devant toi, la lumière, l'espoir, la vie. Derrière il y avait lui. Devant il y avait moi.

Je t'ai fait mal.

Souvent.

Mais toi, la première, en prononçant son nom, tu m'avais broyé le cœur.

Je ne suis pas un adolescent romanesque. Je ne suis pas une brute congestionnée, gouvernée par son estomac et son sexe. Bon, oui, j'ai mes hormones qui me travaillent un peu mais bon ! Je suis amoureux de toi. Encore. Malgré tout. Et je le serais toujours. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à me séparer de toi, comme tu n'as jamais pu te résoudre à le quitter lui. J'ai essayé de t'intéresser à ma vie, à la vraie vie. Mais même si tu m'écoutais, même si tu regardais, rien ne t'intéressais. Tu le voulais lui, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Ton passé te suivais dans le conscient et le subconscient de ta mémoire. Tu ne pensais qu'à t'y replonger, à le retrouver, à revivre vos moments privilégiés. Le présent pour toi c'était lui. Le présent pour moi, c'était toi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le glas de l'Eglise de Forks résonne au loin. Mes muscles se tendent, mes yeux me picotent. C'est pour toi ce son funèbre. C'est pour toi, Isabella. C'est la musique qui accompagne ton âme au paradis. Une bourrasque de vent ouvre mes fenêtres et j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton rire, comme lorsque nous bavardions, un pancake à la main, après avoir retapé les motos. Ces moments de paix, de joie et d'insouciance me paraissent si loin tout d'un coup. Serait-ce possible que ces événements se soient passés il y a six mois, à peine ? Je sors sur les falaises, nos falaises, et observe les nuages. Une forme diaphane, longue et gracile, se fraye un chemin. Je crois que c'est ton esprit qui rejoint le monde des esprits. Je te vois, Bella, élever tes bras vers le ciel, versant des larmes pour la dernière fois. Tu sèches mes larmes de tes doigts de roses et me murmure :

_-« Je t'aime. »_

Je vais pour te saisir, mais ton corps fantasmagorique s'échappe. Tu ris et cours au ciel, heureuse. Tu déposes sur mes lèvres un ultime baiser avant de chuchoter :

_-« Adieu Jacob Black. »_

Puis, tu t'évanoui, laissant comme seule marque de ton passage, ton bracelet, qui repose désormais entre mes deux énormes paumes de loup garou.

Tes dernières paroles ont hanté mon esprit pendant de longues minutes. Peut être le temps que je prenne ma décision. Tu n'étais plus et je n'avais par la même occasion plus de raison d'exister. Je me lève donc, tout en retirant mon T-shirt. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde serait encore endormi. Je me mets à courir avant même d'atteindre les bois, éparpillant mes vêtements derrière moi, comme les miettes de pain du petit Poucet. Il est presque trop aisé de transmuter, désormais. Je n'ai plus à réfléchir. Mon corps devine mes intentions et y répond sans qu'il me soit nécessaire de le solliciter.

J'ai quatre pattes, je vole.

Les troncs défilent à l'instar d'une mer noire dans laquelle je pourrais plonger, pour mourir, comme Bella. Mais non. Elle ne voudrait pas que je meure. Mes muscles adoptent un rythme régulier. Je pourrais galoper ainsi pendant des jours sans me fatiguer. Cette fois, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Malgré l'heure matinale, Embry lui aussi se dégourdissait les pattes.

_-« Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé » _souffle t'il dans ma tête. Je vois à travers ses yeux qu'il se trouve loin au nord, mais qu'il rebrousse chemin et se rue vers moi. En grondant, j'accélère.

_-« Attends-nous ! »_ Gémit Quil. Lui, il est plus proche, juste à la sortie de la Push. Mais je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à eux. Je ne veux pas…

_-« Foutez moi la paix ! »_ Dis-je. Je sens leur inquiétude, mais je m'efforce d'en noyer le bruit sous le souffle du vent et des arbres. Soudain une nouvelle voix se fait entendre :

_-« Laissez le partir. »_ La pensée de Sam est exprimée avec douceur, malgré les différents qui nous ont opposés. Mais, comme il est leur alpha, c'est un ordre pour mes deux meilleurs amis. Embry et Quil ralentissent. Cependant j'entends toujours leurs angoisses, leurs pensées. Je veux m'y soustraire, mais pour ce faire, il faudrait que je redevienne humain et je suis incapable de supporter la souffrance qui va avec.

_-« Reprenez votre forme initiale »_ Tonne Sam. L'une après l'autre, les voix dans ma tête se taisent. Il ne reste plus que Sam.

_-« Merci. _

_-Reviens quand tu seras prêt._

_-Je ne sais pas. »_

Il disparait à son tour, sans chercher à me retenir, me laissant libre de mes choix.

C'est tellement mieux ainsi. Maintenant, je perçois les frémissements des feuilles sous mes griffes, le chuchotis provoqué par les ailes d'une chouette, le roulement de l'océan sur la grève, loin très loin maintenant à l'ouest. Entendre cela et rien d'autre. Ne sentir que la vitesse, que le travail des muscles, des tendons, des os, qui me permettent de tenir l'allure. Oublier mon humanité. Si le silence de mon crâne dure, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne serais pas le premier métamorphe à choisir de rester un loup. Si j'allais assez loin, peut être n'aurais-je plus jamais à entendre. Peut être parviendrais-je à oublier.

Oublier qui j'étais.

Oublier ton visage.

Oublier notre amour.

Oublier la douleur.

Oublier mon humanité, sans jamais cependant renoncer à Bella. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais faire comme si Bella n'avait jamais existé. Je sent à ma patte l'amulette de Bella, avec mon loup en bois et le cœur d'Edward. Elle veille sur moi. Elle veillera toujours sur moi, alors je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Mes pattes redoublent de vélocité, et je laisse Jacob Black s'effacer derrière moi, le laissant redevenir poussière.

oOoOoOoOoOo

N'ayant pas d'Edward Cullen personnel pour lire dans vos pensées, je ne peux connaitre vos réactions que grace à un merveilleux petit bouton vert avec écrit review. Pensez que c'est le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfics les amis.

Bisous.


End file.
